Mój mały braciszek
by Yunoha
Summary: Sasuke szuka brata, który miał wyjść "tylko na chwilę". Po powrocie czeka ich rozmowa z rodzicami...


Dzisiejszy wieczór był okropny. Deszcz padał nieustannie, ani na chwilę nie dając odpocząć ludziom, którzy uciekali przed kroplami wody do domu. Mimo to nie mógł wypatrzeć swojego starszego braciszka. Bardzo się martwił, tym bardziej, że Itachi zapewniał o swoim szybkim powrocie.

- "Zaraz wracam"? Właśnie widzę – mruknął chłopiec wybiegając na ulewę. Nie miał ochoty być w domu i wypatrywać go, martwiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

Nie zważał na deszcz, który starał się z widocznymi efektami nie zostawić na nim nawet suchej nitki. W jego głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl – "Muszę go znaleźć". Przecież nie mógł on, ot tak zniknąć.

- Chyba jednak może – szepnął zrezygnowany, siadając na ławeczce w parku. Szukał go już dobre dwie godziny, a jego jak nie było, tak nie ma. Nie ma już pomysłów co do tego, gdzie Itachi mógł sobie pójść.

- Ej, spójrz jakiś dzieciak tam siedzi. – Zignorował głos jakiegoś mężczyzny, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem swoim onyksowych tęczówek. – Może się zgubił. Nie będzie dobrze, jak tu zostanie. Z pewnością zachoruje.

- Zostaw go. Jak się zgubił, to niech radzi sobie sam. – Ten głos... Wszędzie go rozpozna. Natychmiast wstał i rzucił sie w kierunku brata. Przytulił się mocno do jego boku, zanosząc się głośnym płaczem. Itachi z kolei, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, biorąc chłopca na ręce. Już po chwili ośmiolatek uspokoił się, piąstkami wycierając łzy, choć nie widać było różnicy ze względu na padający deszcz. – Strasznie zmokłeś, Sasuke.

- Mówiłeś, że idziesz tylko na chwilę – rzekł oskarżycielsko. przytulając sie mocniej do brata i chowając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi. – Martwiłem się – bąknął cicho, jakby do siebie.

- Wybacz, Sasuke. – Nastolatek kiwnął szarowłosemu shinobi, żegnając się z nim i ruszył w stronę domu.

Już w progu przywitali ich rodzicie. Itachi odstawił swojego brata na ziemię, który spuścił łepek na dół, jakby znalazł coś ciekawego na panelach podłogi. Zmartwiona Mikoto natychmiast podeszła do nich z ręcznikami, podając jeden starszemu synowi, a sama zabrała się za wycieranie włosów młodszego.

- Martwiłam się o was – szepnęła w między czasie. – Przebierzcie się w jakieś suche i ciepłe ubrania. Zrobię wam herbaty.

Obydwoje natychmiast kiwnęli głowami i ruszyli w stronę swoich pokoi, patrząc kątem oka na milczącego ojca. Sasuke skulił się widocznie, widząc jego wściekły wzrok.

- Byle szybko – mruknął, na co chłopiec drgnął przyśpieszając kroku. Będąc w swoim pokoju szybko przebrał się, mokre rzeczy zanosząc do łazienki. Następnie od razu udał się do kuchni, gdzie byli jego rodzice. Matka widząc go uśmiechnęła się ciepło, stawiając przed nim gorącą zielona herbatę.

- Dziękuję – powiedział cichutko, spuszczając główkę. Usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko ojca.

- Może teraz mi powiesz, gdzie byłeś? – warknął Fugaku, mrożąc swojego najmłodszego syna spojrzeniem, gdy ten tylko podniósł swój wzrok na niego.

- Szu-szukałem braciszka – wyjąkał zlękniony. Rzadko kiedy przecież tata był taki zły na niego. W takich momentach miał naprawdę wielką ochotę uciec do sypialni brata i przytulić się do niego.

- Oczywiście nie zważałeś na pogodę i też na to, aby spytać nas o zgodę. – Mężczyzna widocznie był rozczarowały. Sądził, że jego syn był bardziej odpowiedzialny. Widać pomylił się. – Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej nieodpowiedzialności.

- Przepraszam – bąknął cicho, prawie niedosłyszalnie. Czuł, jak małe łezki zbierają się w kącikach oczu. Matka spojrzała smutno na nich, nie odzywając się słowem. Wiedziała, że to dla dobra ich synka.

- Mógłbyś być dla niego milszy. Nie chciał źle. – W jego obronie stanął Itachi, zjawiając się w progu kuchni. Patrząc zimno na ojca, usiadł koło brata. – Każdemu zdarzają się błędy. Sasuke nie jest wyjątkiem.

~ Nii-san... – pomyślał ośmiolatek, patrząc kątem oka na starszego chłopaka. Jego brat od zawsze był dla niego autorytetem; osobą, od której chciał się uczyć. Był on dla niego wszystkim.

- Nie z tobą rozmawiam, Itachi – zauważył mężczyzna, ponownie kierując wzrok na młodszego z synów. – Wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego postąpiłeś tak, a nie ina...

- Poniekąd ta sprawa dotyczy i mnie – przerwał ojcu, uśmiechając się przy tym ironicznie. Przyciągnął do siebie ośmiolatka, sadzając go na kolanach. Prawą ręką trzymał go w pasie, gdy drugą leniwie gładził jego włosy. – Do tego muszę przyznać, że moje słowa jakoby zmusiły Sasuke do opuszczenia rezydencji Uchiha. Myślę, że to ci wystarczy ojcze, abyś całą winę przelał na mnie. Teraz jednak wybacz mi, ale mam jutro bardzo ważną misję do wykonania i muszę być wypoczęty. – Młodzieniec wstał i oddalił sie do swego pokoju, cały czas przytrzymując brata jedną ręką, aby ten mu nie upadł.

Posadził młodszego brata na łóżku, po czym zaczął ściąga

z niego ubrania, jednocześnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie spojrzeć na pokrytą soczystym rumieńcem twarz chłopca.

- Słodko się rumienisz – oznajmił, w chwili, gdy zostawił brata tylko w majtkach. Sam również rozebrał się do bielizny i położył obok małego Sasuke, przykrywając siebie i jego kołdrą.

- Dziękuje, że się za mnie wstawiłeś – szepnął, kładąc się na brzuchu brata i chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

- Nie ma za co, choć mógłbyś się jakoś dla mnie odwdzięczyć – mruknął Itachi, kierując twarz małego ku swojej. Zaraz złączył ich wargi w krótkim pocałunku. – Właśnie tak, żebyś wiedział na przyszłość.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko, co jego brat zauważył mimo panującej w pokoju ciemności. Po chwili Sasuke pochylił się całując usta Itachiego, jednocześnie rozchylając swoje wargi z czego nastolatek ochoczo skorzystał wślizgując się tam swoim językiem. W między czasie zaczął ugniatać jędrne pośladki chłopca, który jęczał cichuteńko w jego usta, nie mogą się od tego powstrzymać. Nieświadomie zaczął poruszać bioderkami, pobudzając tym samym męskość chłopaka, który sapnął po chwili, będąc już bardzo pobudzonym. Czując nieznośnie pulsującą męskość, odsunął od siebie młodszego, przerywając tym samym wszystkie pieszczoty.

- Coś się stało? – spytał zmartwiony. Nie dostał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, gdyż trzynastolatek wstał i wyszedł do łazienki. Zamykając drzwi, podszedł szybko do prysznica odkręcając wodę i regulując jej temperaturę. Szybko ściągnął bokserki, uwalniając z niej nabrzmiałą męskość i wszedł pod strumień wody. Nie czekając wiele, ręką zaczął gładzić trzon i główkę penisa, posapując przy tym cichutko. Drugą dłonią ugniatał leniwie jądra. Myślał o tym jakby to wyglądało, gdyby teraz był z nim jego brat, a on zagłębiałby się w jego wnętrzu. Oczami wyobraźni widział rumieńce na jego policzkach i wykrzywioną w ekstazie buzię, jednocześnie wyginając się w piękny łuczek, jęczałby i prosił o więcej.

- Sasu-ke – wyjęczał, spuszczając się obficie na swoją dłoń. Na razie musiało mu to wystarczyć. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz się z nim kochał, zrobiłby mu tylko krzywdę. Poczeka. Przecież ma jeszcze czas.

Z tą myślą zakręcił wodę i wyszedł spod natrysku. Szybko wytarł się i zakładając poprzednie bokserki wrócił do pokoju, gdzie spał już jego braciszek. Uśmiechnął się czule, kładąc się obok niego i po chwili on również zapadł w objęcia Morfeusza, który dał mu sen o nim i Sasuke w ich upojnych chwilach za kilka lat. Tak jakby starał się pokazać mu przyszłość.


End file.
